Seven-sins-before-the-fall
by RafliRedJoker
Summary: Fall blackquil is the eighth child of the blackquil family. His destine to become a world destroyer. His fate brought a young woman name akeno himejima to a nightmare she didn’t wish
1. The-reason-part:1

**This story take place in high school DxD. The beginning part that is.**

**———————————**

In 1970 there was a family that has 8 children that represent the seven deadly sins

The first:

Liust. Representing lust

The second:

Velta. Representing vanity

The third:

Gill. Representing gluttony

The fourth:

Gerra. Representing greed

The 5th:

Sella. Representing sloth

The sixth:

Ella. Representing envy

The seventh:

Will. Representing wrath

The last one. Doesnt count with the other because he was the one how will destroy the world till it was fall. His name is...F...Fall.

————————————

**The reason part: 1**

_Fall side: _

**_1976/December/31_**

Today it's my thirdteenth birthday. " Mr fall" " yes?" I respond. "Your father wish to talk to you,sir" " ehh... for what?" I ask while tilting my head "i don't know but he want me to call you, that what he want's" " okay thank you silvant" " no probleme, my sir" and with that silvent left my room.

" what did he want with me?" I questioning my seld while walking down the long hall way. I reach the place that silvent want me to come it's my father research lab. I see my dad was looking at a machine tha was bigger than our house l " ahh...fall" " hiya dad so what do you want from me?" I said while tilting my head. " you see this son, this machine is what i call " the creator". This machine alow me to create and make being that i imagine"

" that cool, but is that what you want to show me?" Huu... o i forgot, here" dad give me a red birthday present. " i forgot today's you birthday so i manage to bought you a gift" "thank you so much dad" i said happily while my dad just smile at me.

**My room**

"Let's see what i got" i open the present. To see a music box laid before me " this is just what i want since i was little" i open the box to see the music comes with music sheath's, the music box it self, and an all made song. " well i made a couple of songs before i got the music box yet. So at least i try one" i grab one of my music sheath's that i already made. the song that i chose is call " wish in the dark" . Let's see is this one turn well from what i magine, as i put the sheath down to the box i turn the lever and music start to playing.

" it's perfect" as i said that i began jumping around my room, causing my sister to screem on the other side of the wall " ARG... SHUT UP" . "Oo sory" my big sister gerra which is next to my room, she was screeming over my excitement.i heard that i've been to noisy for her recently so i usually never make a noise.

_Liust side:_

I heard the voice of my little sister screeming from down floor " are the two fighting again" i said with a sigh. " well that the usual routine" as i look over my little sister that was just drinking some tea that silvent prepare " well the two never get along quite well". "True but this kinda annoying for me" that was the things that i hate from most people whicih is screeming so loud " but look at the bright side Mr. Liust at least mr fall i getting along with Ms Gerra very well" " well that good for theme but it's kinda makeing me more annoyed".

Well if it good for the two of them, it may go as well.

" anyway silvent thans for the tea" Velta wink at silvant as a thank you " your welcome Ms Velta" silvent bow and leaves the room.

"Is something wrong?" Velta ask with a face of censure

"Ooh it's nothing. I just kinda fill that what dad been doing is kinda wrong"

"You think so as well?" A voice popup out of nowhere it was my little sister ella, how is just finish from dancing practice. I am kinda shock to see that ella is also censure at this, same goes to velta. " yea. more so" " well about making something that you want,it's always what people want is it?". I nod and look over to velta, how is staring over me and ella on this. " well it no be good for us but we just need to be cool with this alright" i said and,

velta and ella nod.

**The present**

_Fall side:_

**_1989/July/28_**

"Ugh if it is my fault then why do we need set apart from one another" i look over the dark blue sky which was very a dark for the most part. " hopely they dont know how i am because if they do. I will be dead for sure" sure those word are killing but still that whole explosion incident was kinda wierd.

A person by the name Arceus give us our life back, but as he gave our live he also turn us to a being that my father imagine us be like. Whic is a "black angel".

As i Continued my walk, it then starts to rain "well i geus this is what i deserve for all that time. be happy ARCEUS!!!" I screem and sudenly fade out, from my site.

_??? Side:_

"Mom look!!!"

"Oh MY GOD!!"

When we were was shock to see a man that is was laying in the middle of the road i was scare to see the man cover with bruises all over his arms and legs.

"Is he okay?" I ask quitely

"He's okay, he's just tire right now"

"Oh thank god, we shoud bring him to our house" i said with a determined look and my mom nod back in return. My mom carry his body while i was carrying his bag as well.

_Fall side:_

"Where am i? is this a dream" i look around to found my self in a dark black room fills with nothing " it's been a while haven't it" i look at my back to see a not so familiar face " Arceus huh... what do you want?!"

"Hey now, i thought you have good manner toward old people" "yeh. Not for you" i said making me mad even more. "Ah i see" "l in any case what do you want from me!?" Arceus pull a book that he bring and the pages start to go away from the two of us "about you being a world destroyer, you need a goal is that correct?". "Yes,and i have goal" "oh really?"

I show arceus a piece of card that is blank "you see every since you came up with this shitty rule, i decide that my goal is to collect all of the sin card" "that all,yes?" I nod in repond.

"Well good luck with that, okay" arceus said with a smile while i was still mad at him " well now, we will surely met again". He then disappear.

**After that**

As i began to open my eyes i notice that i was in some kinda shack, next to me was my travel bag an jacket as well a cup of water."where am i?" I look around to see a loot of occult book that i don't know, as my mind wonder i walk toward the door and went to the living room.

There were to girls that i don't know. "Ah you awake thank goodness" "umm... I-I-I am sorry for the trouble" i bow as i apologize. "N-n-no we saw you pass out, so we thought taking you to our house was a good idea" the older woman that said this to me was very diligent. " i am sorry but i haven't got your name yet?" I ask in a timid voice

"Ooh were my manner. My name Shuri himejima" the woman said in an innocent tone as i look over, a little girl that basicly similar as her i began to talk to her " and you?" A said making the girl nervous "i-i-i am Akeno. Akeno himejima" .

"Akeno. What a nice name you got" i smile back at her, she repound with a nod still looking nervously.

"And you sir? You haven't told your name yet".

"!!!"

"Huh?"

Crap if i tell her my name than i will be dead no matter what!!!.

"Umm, hello?"

I stood up and take deep breath " ugh... my name is Fall blackquil"

"!!! WAIT YOUR FALL BLACKQUIL !!!"

"Mom you know him?" The little girl ask

"Well from what i heard, your the riches family from london right?" I replied with a nod. " wait i thought before that, wasn't there an accident in london one time and i heard the accident kill most of the people in your family?"

"Well for that, the olny one how managed to survive is the blackquils child. So in other word my brother and sister were safe, but not for our parent that is" as i said i look down to the floor.

"And why are you here?"

"My brother and sister said that we shoud split before any other person found us. So i decade to go to japan since many people don't know my family anymore. Well i gues ... you know my family very well so my brother plan was a total fail in the end"

"Well people never remember the old days. So they usually forgot it instantly" she had a point there " so where are you going to go now?".

"I don't know? I dont have the money to rent a apartment and i can even by any food" a said while looking down. For sure this was the trial, for every homeless people.

"Then, what about you live with us" i was shock to hear that " is it really okay that i am allow to stay here, i may cause you trouble" " it's okay until you manage to go out by yourself, you can stay as long as you want" "thank you very much" i bow, " oh and one more thing, since my husband wouldn't let any man sleep in our house ill convince you to let you stay okay" i nod and shuri-san went to the kitchen.

As i look over to Akeno-chan that timid as me. She kinda remind me as myself how is shy toward other people. I aproach her " hey Akeno-chan" i said with a smile " i want to show you something, you may like" in respounfd she just noded

**A few second**

I grab my music box from my bag and sat it down " what is this?" She ask and i replied with a smile " this is what you call a music box". As i see her face that has wonders in her eyes it was a like a card was began to show me a new live.

————————

And that's that. Phew i was thinking at this was a better opening story than dimensional-pardox it turn out well, so hope you enjoy the coming chapter so till then **chio**


	2. Chapter:1-Fall-blackquil

**"Nice seing you. Huh...this is unexpected"**

**You seem to having a difficult time of understanding the rule of the NightFall.**

**"What's a NightFall ?you ask"**

**Well think about it. What happens if god decide on making a rule by having olny one world destroyer.**

**"World destroyer will balance the power of society keeping it more of a fun challenge"**

**So as we move on. This story is base around the time of the fall.**

**"You can say that this story my have been confusing for you. BUT HOW CARES!!!"**

**Like wise the first player how destine is...**

**———————**

Angels, fallen angels, and devils have nothing to do with the end of the world well at least you can say that.

"HOW ARE YOU?" A voice said

Looking back. there was nothing to do back then, my mind just except my destiny.

" the one how will turn this world to dust, remember that" so it happened for the second time " my name is... Fall...blackquil"

—————-

"Ugh... that dream again"

Soon or later i wake up. That's the first thing that i've done.

" destined to become a world destroyer huh?" Like i care that wasn't the first thing i thought of becoming it, that is.

"Boss sure need a lot of help by now" as i look over my phone a lot of text spaming every five second that say "_pls help"_ i replied by typing i all come, and soon or later i change out of my clothes.

I went outside my apartment.

"Good morning mr blackquil"

"Morning"

I was greeted by my neighbour as i walk outside.

———-

I gues i have to introduce my self. Hi my name is fall blackquil the eighth son of the blackquil family.

I live in a small town name Kuoh town and i've also work as part-timer. The place that i work is a cafe near a park.

"There we are" i said as i open the door to see my boss fall down on the floor.

"Uhm... boss are you okay?"

"Wait huh... . Oh it's you fall" he then start to satand little by little " i was having a cold party last night. I didn't expect that the place will be end up like this"

"So why am here?" A ask while looking around the place. It was really messy for sure.

"Well...duh, i want you to clean it for me ,so thank you" with that he leave me and went upstair to his room.

"Geez, fine there nothing i can do at home anyway" i sigh and walk to get the broom.

**Twelve minute later**

**"**Phew, that was hard enough" as i look the floor was sparkling clean.

"Hope he gave me award for this, well how cares it's time to open" as i walk to the entrance door i flip over close sing over i began my duties.

**Evening**

"Thank you come again,well that the last one" i pick up the mug that was still on the table. And put all of theme to the sink.

" look like somebody been working out" as i look ove to the source of the voice my boss was standing right next to me "where have you been?" "Taking a nap of course"

I sweatdrop it from his word. "i will going now i have to do something at home"

"Oh, okay"

With that i leave the cafe. As i about to leave i saw a teenage girl with red hair looking outside the cafe "guess i Couldn't bought the last one. May be ill try it next time" the girl than frown for a second.

"Excuse me, miss"

"Yes?"

"You see to having trouble, is that correct?"

In respond the girl just nod "you see i was just going to bought a cup of coffee. But i guess i was too late"

"Hu... how about this" i went inside the shop once more and brought her in as well.

"What will your order be?"

"Uhm... original please"

**While making**

"Say, i didn't think that a place like this would hired anyone like you sir"

"Well the thing is i don't have enough time to do a full time job. So this the best thing that i can do at the moment"

"I see"

"Here you go" i sat down the cup of coffee that she order.

"This coffee sure isn't a failure for this" she said while looking at the cup.

"Say, miss?"

"Ehm... my name is Rias. Rias gremory"

"Greamory that sound like a elite family"

Rias chuckle for a moment " yeah, you can say that"

**After that**

"Thank you very much" Rias said while bowing

"You don't have to be too formal"

"But your older than me"

Well older is the word to describe a loner like my self but still.

"Uhm... sir you. You haven't told me your name yet"

"Oh... my name is fall blackquil it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Blackquil huh... that sound like a more elite family than i am" you can say that again. "Uhm mind if i tell you where you live? Not to be rude that is"she ask.

"London, that the country where i came from"

"Wow london. Wait you live there" i nod in respond. "No wonder your name kinda english like"

"Well your name kinda the same for me. Where are you from?"

She kinda feel like a person out of the ordinary for looks that is. "Oh.. i am from around here"

"Oh... is that so". " you were a student uniform so i guess you from around here"

"Well i olny starting to go to school for three year so i am not kinda us to the look"

This made me shock she just start go to school but looks like this. "Oh it's that so. But it's makes more sense for youg woman like you"

"I am 19"

Well that was really something that i wasn't expecting. Regardless it's not like age is matter in this country.

"Well it's nice meeting you Rias"

"You to Mr Blackquil" and after that she left.

"Mr Blackquil...huh" the way she say my name, she is kinda remind me of her.

As i look over my watch it's bring back some old memory that i've try to forget.

"It was..."

**_"Mr fall ... you"_**

**_"I-I-I"_**

**_"What are you?, get away from me!"_**

**_"You don't deserve anything"_**

**_"You little demon"_**

"I am a demon huh" so they just treated me like an enemy. I guest i am not one of them for sure, it's like over a year since then.

"Well at least they don't know my secret yet so that fine, in the mean time i have to go to a music store and grab a couple of music sheaths" It's for a song that i am been thinking for a while.

As i walk down the street i felt like somebody was watching me but i ignore it.

**Somewhere**

A ghost spying fall, from the roof of a large building.

"He still act more childish than ever. But at least he get to know someone" then he notice another presence of another ghost " i wasn't thinking that you would join me as well"

The other ghost was a vampire like ghost with a lot of chain attach to it "Red, why are you here?"

"Can you see i am looking after him, of course"

"You turn in to more of a stalker than a leader"

"Yeah i know. So what do you want s_e_rvamp?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I just want to see how he is been up to by now"

"Even though, he still have away to go before becoming yo know. A world destroyer"

"Let's see if he have any different from Rune"

"Yeah"

The two of them nod and went in to a magic circle.

**Seven sins before the fall**

**_Chapter: 1. Fall Blackquil_**


	3. Chapter:2-Dread-sinister

**_" according to the history of the blackqui family. At 1974 a huge explosion occur to the member of the family. The one how survive the explosion is the blackquil childs, but as time goes on the nightmate began"_**

**_"To be perfectly honest the reason why Fall didn't join the shadow breaker is that he fely like he don't need any help from other people"_**

**_"If he did join the world would be chaos!!"_**

**_"Chaos? You think that his action is chaos" "well you would be right, after all he is a world destroyer"_**

**_"_****_that word is sure a sympati" another voice was disturbed._**

**_"Arceus!! Why are you here?"_**

**_"IX say that i have to join for the meeting, so here i am"_**

**_"Yeah sure"_**

**_"Anyway, what are the two of you doing here in the first place?"_**

**_"Oh... getting a bit of history about the blackquil family"_**

**_"Blackquil...eh"_**

**_———————— _**

As i walk down the street while holding a bag i say that my effort isn't a waste.

Surely enought that wasn't all the thing i can get in the store.

"Crap i forgot to buy groceries" it's night time so i bet the mart is closed by now " no worries i'll buy it tomorrow"

The place where i live is small so i can't get any higher up till i move out.

**At my apartment**

"i guess i'll finish that belt that my father didn't finish" as i about to open the door to my apartment "huh what's this?" There was a box in front of my door.

As look around the box it self there was nothing suspicious about it, the only thing that suspicious that the box have my name on it. I never got any mail or buy something but why all of sudden.

"Well regardless is what the old man say "if it a free, than take it as your own" huh yeah" i giggle at my words.

I pick up the box and put the key into the keyhole.

There is not much space to put this, so i guess i'll put it here. Opening the box there was a deck of card in it

"A card?" When i open the deck the card has a lot of symbol that i mostly know " the mark of each blackquil member, okay now we getting something here" there were eight different mark one of them is my logo and the other were form my big brother and sister.

"Let me guess? This is Arceus doing"

As i look what inside there was letter written in english.

"To Mr Fall Blackquil we provide a couple of small item of our latest project that we didn't manage to ship it without being notice. The item the we send you is only a little, but i hope it help you to achieve your goal. sincerely A.R.C"

"ARC huh. I guess there from light dimension" light dimension the place where Arceus was born. For a normal person to send miscellaneous stuff like a letter is hard to send to another place, but i guess there effort wasn't a failure in the end.

"Guess i'll use it with that belt, that i made"

"Look like is over 10.56 i better finish cleaning"

**The next day**

I walk while holding my groceries there were having discount on tomato.

"Well this isn't what i've expected, but it's better than nothing"

As i walk i saw a girl confessing to a boy. The boy has spicky brown hair and brown eye while the girl has long black hair.

"How cute" i say while looking the both of theme in a distance.

"Please go out with me" the girl say while the boy was screaming in confusion. I gotta say not many girls would confess their feeling instantly.

Well good for them at least " guess, guys this day's are super lucky on hitting on girl" after their little conversation the girl left him and run away. I soon notice something from her that made me censure

"That was really easy enought" the girl say "to fool him"

"To fool him" what is she mean by that, as i look over where the girl is going she sudenly disappear.

"So... she is what i've think"

As i took a piece of card from my jacket i hold it up to the boy that left her. "The dread sinister of lust, wow some desire you have their" as i say that, there is something that different about him from any other person "what a sacred gear?"

**Midnight**

"That girl is she really what i think"

The way she act and spoke is innocent. Just like her for sure

"His desire of lust is to low so he don't have enough hunger in him" well at least i know what sin he is. But on to the matter, is she relly "a... fallen... angel"

That word, "i bet she's gonna kill him for sure but..."

**The next day**

"A Date?"

"Yeah. This sunday. Are you alright with that?"

"Of course it is!" He said "i will make sure to be there!"

"Thank goodness" she then left.

As she left she smirk "now the plan is in motion"as she say, fall soon walk pass by her and said "you know... if you kill him, you gonna get yourself kill by him"

"What!" as she look over to fall he then look at her with a face of disappointment. "How THE HELL ARE YOU? And what do you mean by me getting kill by him?"

"My name is not important, but if you want yourself to get kill than be my guest" fall said with a low tone an soon walk away.

"HEY WAIT-" as she about to grab fall. There was something that fall also bring with him.

"Dread mist" he say while putting a card in it "Dread Mist" the thing say and there was a thick fog surrounding him. An soon or later he disappear.

"What the! Where did he go?!" She say while looking around her, as she look around she look and found a message behind her back "what is this?. Huh!!" As she look at the latter she was shock to found something that isn't a good singh. "How did he know my real name"

**Elsewhere**

There was a bright room with olny one candle light up, in it there was two people.

"Look like this is getting more intresting from now"

"He knew the day is about to come. He sure pick up the paste"The other one say

"Well this isn't a bad thing for him"

"You know that thing that we gave to him sure help him allot"

"You can say a little to well for him"

As they talk another person was spying on them

"So they help him with his goal, i better end his life quickly" with that he left.

**Seven sins before the fall**

**_Chapter: 2. Dread sinister_**

_———————_

_Well i gonna stop the chapter from here and make another chapter for Dimensional Paradox so hope you enjoy this chapter **till then chio**_


End file.
